Rencor y venganza
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: No hay dolor mas grande que ver morir al ser mas amdo frente a tus ojos.


Rencor y venganza.

Se miraron frente a frente, perforándose el uno al otro con la mirada.

Ira

Rencor

Odio

Frustacion

Dolor

Tristeza

Paranoia

Todo esto se podía notar en el mirar de ambos. La pistola cargada y lista para disparar, uno soltaba el gatillo y de inmediato el otro haría, formando un charco de sangre en suelo y dos cuerpos petrifcados y agonizando.

-...Devuelmenlo...-America miro a Alemania a los ojos profundizando en su mira la ira y el dolor que senta-¡Devuelmelo! ¡El no tiene nada que ver con esto!

-¡ Cállate! ...Tu no tienes ningún derecho de decirme eso...- El dolor, estaba causando estragos dentro de Alemania llevándolo a la locura , luchando con todo su ser para no dejar caer una lagrima. No .No quería derramar mas lagrimas. Quería vengarse. Quería vengarlo.-...¿Acaso tu tuviste la bondad con el?...

-¡Esto es diferente!... ¡El no ...!

-¡NO ES DIFERENTE !-El grito de Alemania hizo que America temblará pero se recupero al pensar en lo que podría pasar si llegaba a bajar la guardia- El ... era igual...el no se lo merecía... ese destino...

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír ... el eres un cobarde, no hay diferencia si el esta o no...

-¡Hijo de ...! se avalando sobre America tomando en un rápido movimiento el cuello de su camiseta. El súbito sonido de un golpe se escucho, el puño de Alemania fue a dar justo en la cara de America, la ira y el dolor sacando provecho de su estado emocional tan delicado- ...El valia mas de lo que tu crees...- la voz profunda de Alemania hizo que una vez mas America temblaba de miedo, sus ojos no tenían ni una pizca de compasión o amabilidad. Solo rencor y odio.

-¿America?

Una voz saco del trance a ambos. Voltearon y vieron de la puerta al final del pasillo a Inglaterra. Mirándolos con sus ojos lleno de confusión pero rápidamente cambiandolos por unos de miedo al comprender lo grave de la situación.

-¡Inglaterra!- Grito America al ver a quien con tanto afán trato de proteger intacto.

-¡Ameri...!

-Si te mueves disparo...-la fria voz de Alemania se hizo presente, sosteniendo en su mano la pistola cargada y apuntando al corazón de America, haciendo a Inglaterra y America detenerse en el acto.

-¿Sabes? no hay dolor mas grande que ver a tu amado morir...veamos que se siente saber que eres el que le causa ese dolor a tu a la persona que mas amas...America.

El tiempo se detuvo.

A un disparo.

El silencio y la tensión se acumulo.

-No debiste de haberlo involucrado ...America...Di adiós.

-¡America!

.

.

.

-..No lo hagas...

Alemania sintio una mano delicada y fina en su mano grande y apera que sujetaba la pistola, pero la pistola ya no le importaba mas, solo le importo en ese momento esa voz angelical que tanto amaba.

-Tu no eres asi~

Soltó la pistola y busco por todas partes...esa voz...

-Ve~No pasa nada estoy aquí.

Alemania sintió la calidez de unos brazos rodearle por detras mientras mientras el aroma de lilas inundo su ser, ya no pudo evitar dejar que las lagrimas hicieran su paso por sus mejillas.

-Italia...

-Ve~ no los culpes a ellos...ellos son buena gente...no tienes por que culparlos...

-Pero..

-Alemania-llamo Italia y Alemania volteo encontrándose de nuevo con esos ojos llenos de amor y compasión, con un corazón siempre dispuesto a dar, esos cabellos aun revueltos de una manera juguetona y desordenada que le daban ese toque infantil y hermosos que Alemania tanto amaba-Per favore, no les hagas esto...

Alemania nunca podría negarle nada Italia.

-Esta bien...

-Alemania...

-¿Si, Italia?

-Ti amo... nunca olvides eso.

-Nunca. Ich liebe dich, mein liebe.-Alemani acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla de Italia. Sus ojos ya no reflejaban, dolor u odio, solamente, amor y compasión.

Mirando a Italia como si este fuera lo mas hermoso del universo.

-Ciao, per siempre, amore.

-Abschied für immer, Italia.-Alemania dejo escapar nuevamente varias de las lagrimas que tenia, al ver a Italia y sabiendo el significado de sus palabras.

Con una hermosa sonrisa, Italia se desvaneció.

-A-alemania...-llamo America.

-No pienso hacerte nada ahora que se lo he prometido a Italia, vete con libertad.

La voz de Alemania era fría, pero no daba miedo, America se levanto y cargo a Inglaterra, en sus brazos.

-I´m sorry...

-No te disculpes.

-Tengo que , te dije muchas cosas y ni siquiera sabia que ustedes...

-Yo tampoco lo sabia... fue justo el día antes, cuando ambos decidimos declararnos.

-¿Por que no le seguiste después de que ...?

-Ja, como si no conocieras a Italia. Se enojaría conmigo si hiciera eso.

-Lamento...haberme descargado en el.

-Ya nada se le puede hacer.

-Lo siento

America abandono la habitación.

-Soy un idiota...

-¿America?

-Vamonos a casa Inglaterra.

Fin

* * *

n/a: Si encuentran una falta de ortografia me avisan no soy muy buena con eso...

Ciao, per siempre, amore: Adios para siempre, amor.

Abschied für immer: Adios para siempre.


End file.
